


Rainy Summer

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No pool job because it's raining all summer, Kinktober, M/M, Maybe this'll get a part 2, Robin Plays Matchmaker, Steve's uniform does something to Billy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pining boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 16: UniformsIt’s not the summer Billy has been expecting. Sure, this is not Cali but a few sunny days in a row would have been nice. In late spring, when it still looked like it would turn hot outside, Billy had been applying to the local pool to work there. Not that they need anyone when it’s nothing but cloudy skies and thunderstorms out there.Instead of taking Max to the pool or the Arcade, it’s the mall every day. Billy pretends that he doesn’t notice when Max and her little friends sneak into movies they’re not allowed to watch while she’s kind enough not to mention how Billy doesn’t hate it all that much to sit in that stupid ice cream parlor all damn day. Probably has to pretend she doesn’t notice him staring at Steve’s ridiculous uniform, too. Billy knows he’s not being all that subtle. Has been reminded of that by Robin, with whom he’d kind of bonded over the past weeks a couple of times.





	Rainy Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Fine, this is neither really kinky nor is it really a uniform thing. I hope you still enjoy. It's where my mind took this prompt.

It’s not the summer Billy has been expecting. Sure, this is not Cali but a few sunny days in a row would have been nice. In late spring, when it still looked like it would turn hot outside, Billy had been applying to the local pool to work there. Not that they need anyone when it’s nothing but cloudy skies and thunderstorms out there.

Instead of taking Max to the pool or the Arcade, it’s the mall every day. Billy pretends that he doesn’t notice when Max and her little friends sneak into movies they’re not allowed to watch while she’s kind enough not to mention how Billy doesn’t hate it all that much to sit in that stupid ice cream parlor all damn day. Probably has to pretend she doesn’t notice him staring at Steve’s ridiculous uniform, too. Billy knows he’s not being all that subtle. Has been reminded of that by Robin, with whom he’d kind of bonded over the past weeks a couple of times.

“You’re really out here working to lose that six-pack, aren’t you Hargrove?”, Robin greets him with a broad grin. Steve sits on the counter next to him, peaks over his shoulder to smile at Billy too.

Billy huffs, pulls his shirt up to his chest and raises his brows. “You wanna say that again?” 

It’s summer and there is literally nothing to do, so when Billy’s not here, he’s working out. All that ice cream has yet to affect his physique.

Robin rolls her eyes while Steve chuckles and jumps off the counter. “You know, there’s kids here, right?”, he asks in a playful tone. “The usual then.”

“Surprise me,” Billy says.

The truth is, there aren’t any kids there. It’s summer and it’s cold outside. On some days he’s the only one stupid enough to eat ice cream. On top of Steve and Robin. Sometimes they don’t even make him pay since the stuff is going to waste anyway. Or they give some to the kids or whoever swings by before closing. It’s not like anyone watches exactly how much they throw out in a bin. Their boss can probably figure that this isn’t the year for big sales on the ice cream market. 

Yet, Billy hasn’t lost his taste for it yet.

Robin comes out from behind the counter while Steve starts to get his order ready. She comes to Billy’s table, sits down with him.

“Today the day or am I going to have to watch your pining ass for yet another shift?”, she asks, a brow raised.

“Shut up,” Billy grunts out. “Come on, as if me swinging by isn’t the highlight of your day.”

“It’s the highlight of his day, too. Just saying.”

“Yeah, yeah. Because he’s bored out of his mind…”

“Jesus, you’re such a dumbass, it’s unbelievable. Both of you.” Robin ruffles her hair with a hand, then lets out a sigh. She looks like she’s about to say something else but then, Steve’s coming out from behind the counter and she knows that’s not a good moment for talking to Billy.

His eyes are transfixed on the way, Steve’s shorts ride up high on his legs, revealing soft, milky skin. Billy only blinks himself back into the present when Steve puts his ice cream down in front of him.

“There you go,” he says- He’s got himself a cone of ice cream, too and sits down on the third free seat on the table.

The day continues as usual. Ice cream, small talk, a lot of complaining about the weather, the kids or shit paying summer jobs. Billy actually enjoys hanging out with them and it’s only ever hard to bear when Steve is talking about some girls who walked in. Thankfully Robin never misses to point out how Steve’s flirting attempts had all gone to shit and Steve never sounds really that mad about it.

“Hey Billy, have you ever seen the back of this place?”, Robin asks at some point during the day, seemingly unprompted.

“Hm?”, Billy looks at her as if she’s lost her mind.

Robin grins at him and he immediately knows she’s up to something. “It’s where all the magic happens. Steve, why don’t you show him?”

Steve looks a bit dumbstruck by that but then he catches himself and looks at Billy. “I mean, yeah… I could show you if you wanna.” He runs a hand through his hair.

Billy gives Robin a suspicious look but then he’s getting up. “Sure, show me, pretty boy.”

Steve leads the way towards the back door and when Billy gives Robin another look, she’s giving him two thumbs up. God, he hates her sometimes.

When the door falls shut between them, it’s awfully quiet all of the sudden. The space isn’t big yet Billy can see how Steve is pacing. Walking here and there, pulling his hands into fists and releasing them again. He looks nervous as hell and Billy hopes it’s not about their fight from forever ago. Still, he keeps a bit of a distance, doesn’t want to make him even more uneasy.

At some point, Steve comes to stand there, staring down at his shoes.

“I’m sorry, man, she’s…” Steve sighs and then shakes his head until strands of hair fall in his face.

“A lot?”, Billy prompts.

“Yeah. Yes. Definitely. God, it’s just… she has this idea of me, of us I guess.” Steve looks hesitant, more at lost for words than usual. “I mean, when we go back, can you tell her that I asked you out and you told me no?”

Billy feels like he’s choking. “She told you to ask me out?”, he asks.

“I mean, fuck… I guess I’ve been talking about you a lot and it’s not like she has the wrong idea, necessarily but we’re friends and you’re clearly-“

“What?”

“Come on, man.” Steve frowns, then looks down.

Billy steps a little closer, makes Steve look up to him with this. “Are you saying, you wanted to ask me out?”

“I would have never-“

“No, listen, forget about Robin for a sec. would you actually like to go on a date with me?”

Billy is standing right in front of Steve now. His hands feel cold and sweaty and he has no idea what they are doing now.

Except Steve is biting down on his bottom lip and looking right at Billy now. “Yeah, I kind of wanna do that, actually,” he says.

Billy swallows. He still doesn’t know if Steve is for real or if this is just a dumb prank or something Robin arranged to do him a solid. 

But then Steve’s hand is cupping the side of Billy’s face, his thumb stroking over his cheek and he smiles.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me, Billy?”

Billy nods. “Yes. God, yeah. Wanted to ask you all summer.”

“Really?”

Billy can neither help the blush nor the smile that make their way onto his face. 

Steve chuckles. “Robin is right. I suck,” he mumbles and then he’s pulling Billy in by his face, capturing his lips for a kiss.

With all the time they’d wasted to come to this, who can really blame Billy for going zero to sixty real quick. One moment, they’re kissing and the next, Billy’s hand pushes Steve’s shorts further up his thigh to tough. He pushes against Steve, then lifts him up with ease, until Steve wraps his legs around Billy, back pressed against the wall.

“Holy shit,” Steve moans when Billy ruts against him. “She’s gonna kill us.” “It’s her fucking idea.”

“Still… God, feels so good, Billy.” Steve’s fingers claw into Billy’s back, as he tilts his hips a little, makes both of them moan by getting more friction this way.

A loud knock against the door, almost makes Billy drop Steve. But they manage to jump apart before Robin opens the door, leaning against the frame with a shit-eating grin.

“Knew it,” she states.

“Fuck off, Buckley!”, Billy tells her.

“He,” she points at Steve, “has a job here, actually, so fun’s over, boys.”

Billy flips her off while Steve’s busy kind of making himself presentable for work again. Billy drops down to pick up his hat that must have fallen off mid-action.

“Thank you,” Steve says, looking a bit defeated.

“Pick you up after your shift?”, Billy offers.

Steve licks over his lips and then smiles. “Yes please.”

“Gotcha.” Then he walks towards the exit, passing Robin. 

“What?”, she asks. “No thank you for finally getting you laid?”

“Oh my god!”, Steve complains from the back. 

When Billy looks at Steve, he's still fixing himself, pulling the legs of his shorts down an inch so he doesn't look completely indecent. Billy can still see how tented they are and it makes his mouth water, makes him want to get his hands all over Steve.

“You too, dingus. You had it way worse!”, she replies.

“Thank you,” Billy grumbles. Even though she’s a pain in the ass, he kind of loves her for it right now because he can still taste Steve on his lips and he can’t wait to take this stupidly hot uniform off of him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Consider leaving Kudos/Comments to let me know.
> 
> You can always come talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
